


Overturn (Fanart)

by DragonReine



Series: Aoba Tops!! Fanart [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonReine/pseuds/DragonReine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1113013">Overturn</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overturn (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Overturn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113013) by [Harukami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami). 



> Original tumblr post: [[link]](http://dragonreine.tumblr.com/post/97657123537/oh-look-i-drew-something-pornographic-harukami)
> 
> Harukami wrote this pretty awesome series of sexy fic where “Aoba tops!!” - this particular piece is inspired by the Aoba/Mink fic Overturn.
> 
> It is surprisingly hard drawing out the size difference between these two characters, since Aoba is a 5’7” twink and Mink is a 6’2” ‘bara’/muscular type (at least according to the game descriptions anyway). I hope I did them justice O_O


End file.
